Mothering my Best Friend
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Max goof's up a spell. That turn's Alex in to a baby but she still has her very perverted teenage mind. Justin and Max have to find a spell to fix her before there parent's get home. Poor Harper is stuck Baby siting her Best Friend.
1. Chapter 1

Mothering My Best Friend.

Max goof's up a spell. That turn's Alex in to a baby but she still has her very perverted teenage mind. Justin and Max have to find a spell to fix her before there parent's get home. Poor Harper is stuck Baby siting her Best Friend.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

( WIZARD LAIR )

" Hmm, this spell look's easy" said Max as he read one of the many spell book's in his Family lair. Max . He bored and his parent's where out of the house. He knew Alex and Harper where locked up in Harper's room and asked not to be bothered. Justin was in his room as well studying for his SAT's.

" Hmm, I should do this to Alex it'll be funny. " said Max as he grinned to himself. Max put the book away and head towards the kitchen to make a sandwich.

( Harper's Room)

" Hehehe this is great my parent's gone, Justin locked himself in his room , Max is well he's somewhere and I got you here in a bed with your shirt off." said Alex as she smiled looking at the topless red head. Harper smiled and looked at her bare chest. She wasn't wearing a bra, Alex took it off.

" Yeah this is fun, I did promise your parents that I'll keep you out of trouble and if that means you playing with my breast then I guess that's what I have to do." said Harper as she smirked at Alex kissing her neck.

" Mmm,mm I like this. It's a good way for me to stay out of trouble." said Alex as she kissed Harper on the neck , she was going down to the breast,

" Mmm, Alex we should stop this soon, Mason and Zeke are coming." said Harper as she looked at Alex. They both where cheating on there boyfriends. But they were only fakes, lies to make other people not notice how close they really where.

" Errr, I want to spend more time with you not that pansy ass werewolf." said Alex as she pouted. She looked for Harper's bra and placed it on her. She took her time touching Harper's white creamy skin.

" Like I want to spend time with Zeke and him blabbing about alien's and the coming robot war. I rather just spend all day with you in my arm's" said Harper as she kissed Alex and hugged her.

" I would love being in your arm's all day too, so let's do it" said Alex as she smirked and twirled her wand around her finger's.

**Knock , knock.**

" Alex, Zeke and I are here can you and Harper come up here." said Mason as he talked threw the door. Harper put her top on fast and button it up fast.

" Time to kiss the fury werewolf." said Alex as she frowned and stood up. Harper stood up too and gave Alex a quick kiss on the lip's.

" I love you." said Harper as she walked upstairs and opened the door. Alex smiled she would tell Harper that she loved her too.

" Hi, honey how are you" said Zeke as he kissed Harper on the lip's Alex rolled her eye's. _Sorry Zekey boy I was Harper's first time to bad all your getting are kisses. _Thought Alex.

" Hi, Zeke" said Harper as she smiled.

" Hello love, how are you on this fine sunny day" said Mason as he hugged Alex and kissed her on the lip's.

" Fine, so what are you two doing here so early. I thought Harper and me where going to see you two for lunch." said Alex as she frowned. They came early then expected, she wanted to play with Harper.

" Well, we thought we could spend time with our girl's." said Mason as he smiled at Zeke.

" Yup our girl's." said Zeke as he hugged Harper again.

" I'm not a trophy Zeke so don't treat me like I am." said Harper as she pushed him away from her.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to make you think that" said Zeke as he frowned.

" Well both of your are pig headed." said Alex as she looked at Mason. Mason smiled and kissed Alex on the forehead.

" But you love us right" said Mason with a big grin.

" Ehh, what ever" said Alex as she walked to the kitchen. There was sandwich stuff everywhere, Max must have been here.

" Look Zeke my mother is going to call , but I don't know when is it okay if I get a rain check for today." asked Harper as she gave him a puppy dog pout. Alex smirked what a great Idea.

" Yeah that reminds me I'm going to visit my Aunt Megan Mason, so I need a rain check to.

" Oh, sure sounds great tell your mother I said Hi" said Zeke as he smiled.

" Zeke my mom hate's you." said Harper as she looked at him , he frowned and dropped his head.

" Let's go Zeke you and I can still do lunch if you like." said Mason as he opened the door for him.

" Sure" said Zeke as he left.

" Have fun love" said Mason as he waved good bye to Alex. The door closed and Alex turned to Harper with a smirked . She looked at Harper who was smirking to.

" So there gone... what do you want to do" asked Harper as she smiled. Alex was about to smile but Max came down and she frowned.

" Hey Alex can I show you something." said Max as he walked up to his sister. Alex crossed her arm's and glared at him.

" What!" said Alex as she looked annoyed.

" Here watch this." said Max as he pulled out his wand. Before Alex could stop him he cast the spell. Everything in front of her was getting big or she was getting smaller. Harper watched as her best friend turn in to a baby.

" MAX WHAT DID YOU DO" yelled Harper as she ran to pick Alex up.

" I don't know the spell was supposed to turn her into a mermaid." said Max as he looked worried. Harper glared at him and looked at the naked baby in her arm's.

" Go get Justin and I get a shirt on her so she won't get a cold." said Harper as she looked at Max. Max ran up to Justin's room and Harper went to her room with baby Alex in her arm's.

" This is not what I meant that I want you in my arm's all day" said Harper as she looked at baby Alex.

_It's not what I want to , but I still like being in your arm's _thought Baby Alex .

" Here this should do. It's my sleeping shirt" said Harper as she place the Shirt on Alex.

" Goo, ghaa" coed Baby Alex as she waved her baby arm's. _I will wear it forever. _Thought Alex.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**


	2. Chapter 2

Mothering My Best Friend.

Max goof's up a spell. That turn's Alex in to a baby but she still has her very perverted teenage mind. Justin and Max have to find a spell to fix her before there parent's get home. Poor Harper is stuck Baby siting her Best Friend.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

" Justin , Justin" said Max as he knocked on the door.

" What Max this better be a emergency or I'm going to tell mom and dad that you bothered me." said Justin as he open the door..

" Well I kinda messed up on a spell and turned Alex into a baby." said Max as he shrugged his shoulder's. 

" WHAT, YOU DID WHAT" yelled Justin as he glared at his younger brother. Max gave Justin his goofy smile and scratched his check.

" Umm, well I turned Alex into a baby . Harper right now is putting clothes on to Baby Alex. You know maybe mom and won't notice." said Max as he looked at Justin. Justin rolled his eye's and started to walk downstairs to talk to Harper.

" HARPER, HARPER WHERE ARE YOU" yelled Justin as he got to the bottom of the stair's. He saw Harper on the couch rocky baby Alex to sleep.

" Max turn Alex in to a baby when he was trying to make her a mermaid. Do you think you can fix this Justin." said Harper as she frowned. She was using a light voice trying not wake the sleeping baby.

" I'll have to before mom and dad get home. Harper I'm going to cast a Wet nurse spell on you. Dad thought it to Alex but I wanted to learn it too . It's going to …. umm...…... let you … breast feed Alex." said Justin as he blushed.

" Hahaha, that's funny Justin really funny but you should just change her back like RIGHT NOW" yelled Harper as she glared at Justin. Justin blushed and took out his wand.

" I'm sorry Harper but aging spell's are way harder then nursing spell's. Sorry" said Justin as he cast the spell on Harper. Harper felt different and she could fell her breast grow a little and they tingled.

" My fucking boob's are a size bigger my bra is to tight. Man Justin your going to buy me a new set of bra's if these are permanent ." said Harper as she glared at Justin.

" And if they are I will but know I'm going to look for a way to turn Alex back. Even if I like her this way better shes not as noisy." said Justin as he flashed to the wizard lair.

" I bet you like this me with bigger boob's for you to play with" said Harper as she grinned at the sleeping baby.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

Coming up next's everyone's POV'S on this little problem. Will Justin find the spell on time , will baby Alex be good and will Max ever get the spell right.


End file.
